Sawyer administration coup
The Sawyer administration coup is a series of events that led to the ousting of former American president Philip Sawyer and his government. Sawyer was replaced with Dr. Lucius Kilvayne. Predicating factors Philip Sawyer was himself propelled into the Presidency unexpectedly after the decapitation strike that took place at a charity dinner on 8 September 2011, when the president, Josiah Bartlett; his wife, Janine; his vice president and friend, John Hoynes; and the Secretary of State, Daniel Head were all killed in various fashions, along with everyone else in the hall aside from the perpetrators. No one ever claimed responsibility for the murders, and only Company agent Frank Rook was arrested. Part of the blame was laid with Bartlett, however, as the man was known for encouraging lax security measures around himself. This policy was expected to end when House Speaker Sawyer took the Oval Office. And indeed, Sawyer's security was kept much tighter, around himself and his fellow politicians but also his family. But he never could quite keep a grasp on his daughter Reagan; and, with the deadly decapitation strike never far from the nation's consciousness, that as well as his actions regarding the Dominion of Jamaica paved the path to his downfall. Reagan, known better as "Reggie," disappeared twice during her father's administration. The first was at the very beginning, when she was taken in the midst of the geomagnetic storm that devastated Atlanta and the entire nation at large. When she reappeared, she was taken into the custody of Grace Harper, director of the Company. The second time was during the Battle of Washington, D.C.; Sawyer did an impressive job of defending the White House and his family, but somehow she was lost in the shuffle again; kidnapped, it turned out, by a party independent of the attack. When Reggie turned up again, she was clearly no longer herself, and often went out in rebellion against her father until she was sent away in the beginning of the "Horsemen" plot. Meanwhile, Sawyer was learning information regarding the Dominion of Jamaica, which was now comprised of nearly all of the Caribbean. A source alerted him that the Johessmans intended to take control of the Panama Canal. The Johessmans vehemently denied the accusation, but Sawyer convinced Congress to declare war, and, along with other allied nations, including the United Kingdom and France among others, invaded Jamaica; Reggie was brought along as a "diplomat." The battle that ensued decimated the Allies; Sawyer succeeded in not only alienating the Johessmans for good, but also making enemies of the Kilvayne family, one of the most powerful and respected in the States; it was well known that Lucius Kilvayne was engaged to Dakari Johessman, so it was only natural that Kilvayne took the Johessmans' word as truth, and his own family followed him into the battle. The Dominion victory, however, had cost the Johessmans Kingston; thanks to another botched attempt by Reggie at using her abilities, the city was nearly burned to the ground. (The residents had been evacuated as a precaution beforehand, however, so there were no civilian casualties.) Seeking revenge, the Johessmans planned a counterstrike; word of it reached Sawyer, and he prepared a defense. This would likely have led to another devastating loss for at least one of the sides had Lilith - the true perpetrator behind the cholera and the famine - confessed to duping Sawyer regarding the Dominion's intentions regarding the Panama Canal. This turned both sides against her, avoiding the end of the battle. But finally, as though double-sealing Sawyer's fate, Reggie appeared out of nowhere again, and, when she successfully took down one of Lilith's allies, Lilith gave her a gruesome death. All of these events came together in time to bring an end to Sawyer's political career. The bloodless takeover In the early morning of 20 February 2014, while the Battle at West Potomac was turning against Lilith, a small group of people were standing at the National Mall, with the original intention of joining the battle. That group included the well-known and popular Ark Industries CEO Christian Moynahan, Ark lead scientist Alain Jensen, investment expert Maurelle Lacroix, Ark co-owner Gabriel Constant, and ace pilot Alexandria Constant. They were present for Lilith's confession and Reggie Sawyer's death. After convening in the empty Oval Office, they, now plus Lucius Kilvayne, Dakari Johessman, and Company agent Helena Rahal, located the bunker in which President Sawyer, his family, his staff, and many other politicians, including the full line of succession, were being held for safety due to the proximity of the battle. They were unarmed (although half of them are known Specials); all they needed was the news of the battle, Lilith's deceptions, and Reggie's death. Sawyer was then open to dialogue, and Gabriel Constant was able to convince him to give up the Presidency. Constant, however, insisted that Kilvayne take his place, in lieu of succession or emergency vote. The point was made when Constant laid out Sawyer's options as two: either handing over the Presidency quietly and on Constant's terms, or bet against the Constants going public with the morning's news plus everything else they knew about the government, firsthand in Alexandria's case. As the sun rose over the States that morning, Americans awoke to find they had a new President: Lucius Kilvayne.Christian Moynahan managed the press, leveraging his popularity to sell the idea of their new President and how he had come into the position. Points used included his mishandling of the Dominion, his inability to care for his own daughter, and his failure to fulfill his predecessor's "legacy" (Moynahan's word). Sawyer was also asked to give remarks fully endorsing his replacement. Meanwhile, Kilvayne set to work cleaning house: he and Gabriel Constant removed every member of the executive branch, much of the legislative branch, and a few Supreme Court judges. These people were replaced by men and women of Kilvayne's own choosing. Constant named Helena Rahal co-director of the Company, alongside Avian Morrison. Sawyer and his government were exiled to secret locations in various parts of the world, where Maurelle Lacroix saw to it that they were kept under close watch. Aftermath Kilvayne has proven to be a strong and effective leader, as well as a popular one, although his critics accuse his policies and actions as being self-serving. The upcoming Kilvayne-Johessman marriage will make Lucius Kilvayne a First Son of the Dominion of Jamaica as well as the President of the United States; similarly, Dakari Johessman, a First Daughter of the Dominion, will also be the States' First Lady. The Kilvayne Corporation is currently being headed by Dr. Maria Sola-Reyes while Lucius Kilvayne, its CEO, holds the Presidency. Category:Event Category:Events